The missing beauty
by mz.artistic
Summary: Haruhi is a super model and is kiddnapped after her shoot Tamaki gets a horrible call from psycho kidnapper and tell's him Haruhi is in bad hands and that he'll never see her again. Tamaki goes out to find Haruhi. what are the terrible things he'll face!
1. departure

It was a nother day for two teen's. Who were modeling on the beach. The teen's were Tamaki and Haruhi. The two were posing smiling happily for the cover of teens life magazine. The shoot was soon over when their photographer Kyoya told them it was a rap for now. Kyoya's been Tamaki photographer since high school, after Haruhi came into the picture it made thing more interesting for his shoot. Haruhi and Tamaki went to there dressing room to dress and leave to go home. The two lover's started walking thing were silent.

"Hmmm...Tamaki I got to tell you something... It's about Kyoya." I said.

"Wh-what's wrong did something happen" Tamaki said having weird thought's._ "What's if she going to leave me for Kyoya...No no that would never happen!"_

"_W_ell Kyoya asked could I go with him out of town with him. He want's to have a swim suit shoot." I said. Twidling with my finger's. Tamaki looked at me with a waird expression then gave me that heavenly smile. Then sunddenly swepted me off my feet making me scream.

"That's so great. You have your own shoot, Haruhi" Tamaki said swinging Haruhi in his arm's.

"And I leave tomarrow morning" I added in.

"Whaaaaaaaat" Tamaki yelled.

After there chat the two departed to there room's (they live together). Haruhi was thinking about the for shoot. She was thinking how would it go. " what if things go for the worst, I better think on the good side get a break from my over reacting boyfriend. H_mmmm let's see do I have every thing, swimsuit's check, pj's check, pepper spray check. If anything happen's check. Ok time for my beauty sleep". Before I close my eye's I yell goodnight to Tamaki. I waited for a reply I got a muffled souind from his room. "gooo night"._

_(N_ext morning_)_

It was the day of my shoot and my departure day. Tamaki was all cool with me leaving now he's clinging to my leg telling me: DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!. He was making people in the air port stare.

"Tamaki stop your embarrising me." I said pulling him off the ground. "but I'll feel all alone please don't go. I'll dieeee with out you!" Tamaki said fake crying. My plane departure was coming soon. "i got to go hun. But I'll be back soon I promise and i'll called soon as I land" I said smiling. He came behinde me and hugged. He know's how much I hate that, so I pinch his hand like I always do. And get the same sound when I pinch him. "ahhhhh, I know you do this out of love for me" he said rubbing his hand. My plane called and I had to go. " I got to go bye" I gave my dramatic boyfriend a kiss. And ran to my flight. As I was running I yell a quick bye and got the same reply. " bye! and I lovvve you my love". He made be blush a hundred shades of red. And because people where say awe sound's. I jumped on to my plane and buckled up for the ride. I felt sleepy after I got on the plane so I closed my eye's after dreamed of me and Tamaki.

(Focusing on Tamaki)

I was sitting in my empty house thinging of one person...Haruhi. It was so dead in the house with out her. But i'm happy for her...but why do I feel weird with out her. I was going to call one of my friend's. Bang bang ! I almost jumped out of my skin. I got up and cleared my mind of Haruhi because I know she'll be ok. I went and opened my door my face went brightend up. Geauss who... it was Hunny and Takashi.

" Hey, Tama- chan what ya doing"Hunny said walking to my kitchen.

"Fine and you ,hey Takashi" I said

"Hey" he said then sat down in a chair nearest to him.

" Hey Tamaki?" Hunny said peeking half way out the kitchen with his bunny .

"What?" I said

"You got any cake?" Hunny said staring at me like I was cake. It was creeping me out!. I nodded and Hunny's eye's had star's in them. He told me were. I told him him where. I sat down and me and Takashi only sat there stare at each other. I moved my eye's to break contact. He said something that made me feel weird. He looked at me and said... "you miss my sister don't you Tamaki?" I felt like my words were stuck in my throut. I chocked out a breath...yeah I miss her I said blush pink.

"Just call her" he said.

"No I don't want to do 's she said she'ed call as soon as ther plane land's" I said folding my arm's. Hunny came out the kitchen with a big ass slice of cake and sat next to his brother. And he started to join the conversation. We talked about all things and how I like to be around Haruhi. Because it was waird if I said ther sister. Soon it was dark out and Hunny was sleep. Takashi told me he had to go and put the little cake eater to bed. They left and I was alone again. I figured it was time to go to sleep. Haruhi must of not landed yet. I went to sleep.

2:29 pm

The phone made me open my eye's so fast. I stanched the phone and turned my lamp light on. The light Burned my eye's I started to blink a lot and flipped my phone open. I said a crapy "Hello". "Oh so your not happy to hear me". It was Haruhi's voice watch made me fullly awake and happy. Hey I was sleeping till you called. "oh really" Haruhi said. Yes really...and I miss you so much. I said clinching the phone. We talked for a nother good half hour. Until Haruhi stopped talking, I thought thought the phone lost reception but it did'nt. Hey, Haruhi what's wrong? Hello?. "Tamaki I need to go. I'll call you later ,bye". Haruhi wai- before I could say wait she hung up. I wounder what happend? Oh well she'll call and tell me.

(Host hotel)

While I was talking to Tamaki something caught my eye. Something was moving by my window. When I started to get up the shadow looked like two figure's running. "What the fuck" I said. I ran to my window to check and see if it was locked. It was thank god!. I called the hotel security and told them what happened by my window. The guard looked at me and sighed. He told me there have been sightings of stalker's latey around the hotel. All the stalking been happening around the women. Because they where model's. He asked me "are you a model". I said yes. He told me to keep my window's lock and always to keep my phone near me at all time's. He left and I was in my room FREAKING OUT. I called Tamaki and told him what happen. He freaked out and told me "I'm coming down there" I told him no don't and we had more small talk and then told him I was sleepy. Then I said bye then I hung up the phone and went to bed. I was thinking about what happen and hoped it WOULD'NT happen again. That night I really wished Tamaki was here with me. I closed my eye's and drifted to a deep sleep.

Out side her window was one figure different from the other two... It touched the glass and left into the night.

**a/n: hoped you liked it...um I wounder who these shadow's will turn out to be?**


	2. kidnapper call's

I woke up the next morning and ready to work. Kyoya came to my room and did my make up, even though I know how to do it my self. But what was messing with me was last night? It was so creepy. As Kyoya was doing my make up I was on the phone with Hunny, was telling me to bring back some cake for him. I asked him would he jump off a a roof for cake, the crazy thing was he said he would jump off all buildings for cake, weird much!. "oh, Haruhi Mori want's to talk". He gave the phone to his older brother. HEY! Takashi how ya doing. Fine ok. So what you need to talk about?. He said one name that I love. "Tamaki". Okey what wrong's with him, is he ok!. He told me he was ok. And that he's suffering seperation from me. I laughed at what he talked a little more then it was time to go to work. i'll call him after my shoot, love you and give Hunny a kiss for me. "YEAH ! BYE" (CLICK). " Your make up look's great now let's go. We got to make sexy picture's today ok! ". I looked at Kyoya and smiled. (Sigh) alright let's go. We left the room.

(At Tamaki's house)

I was sitting in front of the T.V, eating ice cream like a fat ass._ I was _really _glaring at the T.V _I turn to the New's for some reason_. I wounder what's interesting on the New's today?._ The screen went red then big white word came up saying: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL!. The girl's picture came up , she was pretty. The parent's came on the screen of the camrea crying for there daughter to "Come home", I pity them and hope there daughter comes home. I turn the T.V off and took a quick shower. I put a towle around my waist. "Mmmmm" I heard my phone. And looked at it it was a picture message from...Haruhi, I NEARLY lunged for my phone. I opened it, I thought my heart stopped. The picture was Haruhi in a blue two piece strapless swim suit. _ I can admit she was making me think something's._ I looked at the picture for a nother ten minutes, then I texted her back.

**To Haruhi:**

**thank you so much. You look H-O-T. Can't wait to seen you:)**

I sent it then got my message back later at 2:15 am . She said a lot and told me she missed me so much. I told her as soon as she come's back I'm going to give he a nice welcome back. I went to her brother's house and told them she gave me a talking too. Hunny jumped in the air with cake at hand. Takashi nodded.

(Back to Haruhi)

After my shoot I went to a little bar by the hotel. Got a drink...or two and went walking back to my hotel. As I was walking, I soon heard foot steps maybe two sets of feet walking behinde me. I took a glance back and saw and two men they where tall and both had light orange hair. When I walked pass a light I looked back again. They were...twin's _wow i've never seen twin's before._ They were wearing the same clothe's. One looked up and caught me staring, he... just winked at me. When he did that I walked a little fast, his brother ( he was on the right) he called out to me. "Hey babe . You don't have to walk alone. He ran up and put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped walking and froze. His other brother caught up and smiled at me and said "could I have your number(lame pick up). Umm...that's ok I can walk by myself. I power walked to the door of the hotel and walked straight to my room. Out side I heard one of the twin's yell outside, what he said made my spine tingle. "We'll see you later .Haruhi you do look great in a swim suit" the other said something else. "yeah they suit you real good on your body" . I called the police. Soon they came and arrested the twin boys. The officer toll me those are the stalker that have been sighted but never caught. I was so happy they were arrested, I could sleep sound now. The officer gave me anovlope, I opened it. I nearly dropped the picture's of me. The officer took the photos back and told me do I want to press charges on the twin. I said HELL YES, he nodded and left with the pictures . I told him let me keep one it caught my eye for some reason. He left me alone in my room. I look at the picture . The picture had me in it of course, I saw the twins in my window. But there was something behind them when they were taking the picture, it was a big shadow standing behind them. I'll give this back to the officer now!, I took a shower and put some fresh clothes on and ran out my hotel room. I took a cab to the station and saw the officer who help me. He saw me from the corner of his eye. "Hey Haruhi, what are you doing here?" he said lifting a brow. I came here to give you this picture. I showed him the shadow in the back. He looked hard at the picture. "I see I'll see if it is a person or the twins shadow behind them. I get one of the policy men to get this blowed up to see better" I nodded and said goodnight he offered to give me a ride , but I declined. After I left I walked and saw a nice beach I figured I need to clear my mind from all this DRAMA. I took my phone out and waited for Tamaki to pick up. "RIIIING RINN- Hello" . Hi Tamaki . How you doing?.

"Haruhi it you I misssssss you so, so much" tamaki said.

I will . Soon when I come home I'll spend some time with you. OK!

Ok but i'm taking you out on a date. And your going to love it.

As Hauhi and Tamaki were talking a big shadow was walking behind Haruhi. It was getting closer and closer. The shadow took out a cloth.

Tamaki I can't wait to see you and go out too. " yeah and could you pleaseee, tell Hunny to stop eating all the DAMN CAKE I BUY!" HAHAHA , I WILL I'LL TEL-. Something came over my mouth it smelled awe-full everything started to get blurry. I started swinging my arm's around . I hit something hard then i heard groun from the man I could'nt see. He let go I started to run in a stupid way because I of the drug I inhaled. I ran for my life and started screaming. HELP MEEEE! HELP M-. I STOP because I was being tasted I in the back . I fell bak and was held up by the man, he started talking to me.

"you can't get away from me, Haruhi. You all mine now. So shhhh close your eye's for now. Because when you wake up... you'll be in for a rude awaking"

I closed my eye and fell into darkness. I really wish Tamaki was here to help me...

(at Tamaki's house)

I was on the phone with Haruhi having a good conversation with her. She was so happy to hear my voice. She told me what we were going to do when she come's back home. Then she stopped talking. Haruhi?, Haruhi...HELLO?. I looked at my phone, she must of lost connection. Then her phone clicked...hmmm that was weird? . I closed my phone and looked at the clock it was 3:30 pm. I yawned and took a quick shower and put some clothe's on and went to bed. But I wounder what happen with Haruhi, it must have been Kyoya taking the phone from her and hung up on me. No matter I'll give him a good old talking too, I said with venom in my voice. I closed my eye

but not with out seeing a flash of lighting outside my window. Drifted into darkness and dreamed of Haruhi and me.

(next morning)

"KISS, KISS FALL IN LOV-" I heard Haruhi's ringtone . I picked up grumpy but happy. I took the phone and was about to say hello but Haruhi beat me to the punch.

"hello" said a male voice.

_What the hell. Is this a fucking guy. No... it must be Kyoya._ Uuum... Kyoya why do you have Haruhi's phone ? I questioned.

"this is'ent Kyoya . This is Haruhi's kidnapper, But you can call me Curse if you want"

WHAT THE HELL WERE'S HARUHI YOU BASTERD. I cluched my phone tightly._ So that's why her phone clicked at the end. But I thought she lost connection with me._ You tell me were haruhi is or I'll call the police! I screamed into the phone. "ha but if you do that...i'll kill her before you diel 9-1-1, so listen Tamaki, I called you to tell you HARUHI IS IN BAD HANDS AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" how do you know my name who are you really. Don you dare hang up! You fucking ass hole. He said a fews more words before hanging up.

" Hurry up and get a plane ticket. Because the clock is ticking, bye bye...Tamaki (click)"

I stood there in shock. I dropped my phone and started packing clothe's _ and I was crying as I was doing the packing._ I took my phone and ran out my house. And got on the first plane.

I'M COMING...HARUHI!

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter is coming soon! Who is this Curse person!**


End file.
